Dragon Ball Burst Generation
Dragon Ball Burst Generation(ドラゴンボールバースト生成;Lit. Doragonbōru bāsuto seisei) is a series that happens in an alternate world or timeline than that of the ''Original Dragon Ball Series.The Story happens in an world where the Aliens are known to humans,the main character is Tights,the big sister of Bulma and what would have happened if this was the story. Synopsis The Story happens in an alternate timeline than that of the 'Original Dragon Ball Series '''in this Bulma's Big Sister Tights is going on an quest to find the Dragon Balls,this story will be a lot different in tone and style than the Original Dragon Ball Series,being seemingly more darker than the first 100-300 chapters of The Dragon Ball Manga. Divergence from the Canon: * The story happens in between the ages 737 and 780s,instead of in between 750s and 780s like in the original series * In this series the only existing Dragon Balls are from Planet Anu'biu'as and are known as The Shadow Dragon Balls that summon the Dark Shadow Dragon Shenron,also they can grant any kind of wish but not immortality or something impossible such as changing a person's personality,make someone fall in love,etc. * Goku never lose his memory and killed his grandpa Gohan as he considered him a weakling and begun a killing Spree. * All the humans are aware of the Chi's existence,with 50% of the humans knowing how to use it. * The Saiyans are humans who where given the power of the Gods by The Anubiusans from planet Anu'biu'as over 1.000 years ago. * The Kais,Destroyers,Angels and Demons are rather considered alien races and work under the Xeno-King's Multiverse Patrol Government and assure of the Multiverse's good health. * The Netherworld have no Hell or Heaven,instead they are named Inferno and Paradiso,If a neutral character dies he will go in neither and let for eternity to wander between the Netherworld. * Even if most aliens consider humans to be weaklings they can have the same potential as Saiyans or even Gods themselves if they train hard a big amount of time. * In this series there are multiverses but they have Emulator Universes instead of Twin Universes and there are 50 instead of 12. * There is a second version of the Dragon Balls named The Holy Dragon Balls an can summon the Xeno-king himself,The Holy Dragon Shenron. * The Canon characters are mostly similar,with some little changes or radical changes in their personalities. Characters * Tights * Jaco * Picollo * Kakarot * Oolong * Pu'ar * Yamcha * Vegeta * Broly * Nappa * Jupiter * Mars * Videl * Mr. Hercules * Raditz * Trunks * Son Gohan * Pan * Son Goten * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Krillin * Bulma * Bulla Sagas * Jaco Saga * Journey to the West Saga * Invasion Saga * Holy Dragons Saga * Peaceful World Saga Story Arcs * Jaco,The Galactic Patrolman Arc * The Journey Arc * 80th Martial Arts Tournament Arc * Demon Lord Picollo Arc * 96th Martial Arts Tournament Arc * Saiyans Arc * Androids Arc * Buu Arc * The Gods Arc * The Holy Dragon Balls Arc * The 110th Martial Arts Tournament Arc * Epilogue Arc Side Stories * Minus Arc * The Origins of Future Trunks Arc Transformations * SSJ Rose * SSJ 2 * SSJ 1 * SSJ God * Pseudo SSJ Techniques * Kaio-ken * Super Kaio-ken * Ultra Instinct Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions Category:Alternate Timeline Category:Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Burst Generation